Kunjungan Kushina
by Okita Shinn
Summary: Setelah lama tak bertemu, dia memutuskan untuk pensiun dari dunia entertainment serta mengunjungi anak semata wayangnya, Kushina Uzumaki bertemu dengan putranya yang berna Naruto Uzumaki. Wanita itu memberikan sebuah kejutan kepada Naruto. OOC, AU, Typo, Incest, Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Suara ketukan pintu membuat Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya mengerjakan sebuah dokumen, dia berjalan menuju pintu masuk apartemennya. "Sebentar!" serunya yang masih berjalan ke pintu apartemen miliknya. Dia pun membuka pintu tersebut, dan melihat siapa yang datang. "Okaa-san!?" ujarnya terkejut.

Sosok itu adalah Ibu dari Naruto, Kushina Uzumaki, seorang wanita aktris terkenal dengan jam terbang yang sangat padat—namun, sekarang dia ada tepat di depan Naruto. "Hai, lama tak bertemu, Naruto-_kun_."

"U-um, ya, lama tak bertemu Okaa-san. Oh! Okaa-san boleh masuk!" Naruto mempersilahkan Kushina untuk masuk ke dalam apartemen miliknya. "Maaf jika apartemen ini sempit dan berantakan."

"Tidak apa kok, Okaa-san memakluminya." Balas Kushina dengan suara merdunya. Wanita itu pun masuk ke dalam apartemen putranya, dia melihat betapa rapi isi dari apartemen tersebut. "Kau sangat rajin Naruto-_kun_."

Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, dia tertawa kaku saat Kushina memuji dirinya. "Aku hanya iseng Okaa-san. Aku sendiri agak risih melihat ruangan kotor, jadi kubersihkan saja."

"Kau anak pintar Naruto."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Incest, Mom x Son, OOC, AU, typo, Porn Without Plot, Smut, etc**

**Pairing: Naruto x Kushina. **

**...**

**..**

**Kunjungan Kushina.**

**...**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Naruto Pov**

Dia adalah Kushina Uzumaki, Ibuku. Beliau bekerja sebagai seorang Aktris terkenal, ia telah melalang buana ke semua tempat, beberapa kali dia juga mendapatkan penghargaan karena akting yang sangat memukau. Aku sendiri mengaguminya, namun aku tak mengikuti jejaknya sebagai seorang intertainer, aku mempunyai pekerjaan sendiri di apartemen ini.

Sebuah perusahaan. Aku mempunyai sebuah perusahaan yang kukerjakan di apartemen ini, serta aku juga kuliah hanya untuk menambah ilmuku.

Itu adalah cerita singkat dari diriku serta Ibuku, namun ada sebuah hal yang membuat Ibuku berubah menjadi lebih pendiam seperti ini, dia bercerai dengan Ayah beberapa tahun lalu. Singkat cerita, Ayah kepergok tengah berselingkuh dengan seorang pria—kutekankan, seorang PRIA. Well, aku tak tahu kalau Ayah mempunyai orientasi seks seperti itu. Maka dari itu, Ibu langsung melayangkan surat cerainya kepada Ayah, dan mereka berpisah. Ibu merasa tersakiti, hingga dia terus bekerja dan tak mengetahui kalau aku tengah membuat sebuah perusahaan.

Umurku? 26 tahun, kalau untuk Ibu sendiri, dia sudah berumur 43 tahun. Tetapi wajah serta tubuhnya tetap terjaga, dia seperti seorang gadis muda yang masih berumur 20 tahunan.

Lihat saja, buah dada yang kuperkirakan berukuran Double D, tubuh bak gitar Spanyol, serta kedua kaki jenjangnya yang indah.

Tapi...

"Okaa-san! Kenapa kau malah minum bir disini?"

Ibu menoleh kepadaku, lihatlah! Dia sekarang hanya memakai sebuah _Tanktop_ putih yang menampilkan perut datarnya, serta sebuah celana pendek berwarna orange. Buah dadanya pun tak di lindungi oleh bra miliknya, sehingga membuat kedua benda itu terlihat akan menyembul dari tempatnya.

"Apa Okaa-san tak boleh minum ini? Okaa-san kan sudah dewasa."

Dasar kekanakan.

Ini adalah salah satu dari sifatnya setelah bercerai dari Ayah, sifatnya yang satu ini hanya ditunjukkan kepada diriku seorang, dia akan menutupi sifat ini dengan topeng miliknya ke khalayak umum.

Perlu kalian ketahui, ini kunjungannya yang pertama kalinya setelah dia mengabaikanku beberapa tahun ini. Yah, walaupun begitu aku masih begitu menyayanginya.

"Uaaahh, Okaa-san kepanasan."

Tunggu dulu...

**Normal Pov!**

Kushina mencopot _Tanktop_ miliknya, kedua buah dadanya bergoyang mengukuti tarikan _tanktop_ miliknya, Naruto tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kushina, wajahnya sudah merona hebat saat dia melihat sang Ibu tengah melempar pakaian tersebut ke sembarang tempat.

Untung saja, pekerjaan Naruto sudah dibersihkan serta dipindahkan ke dalam kamarnya.

"Okaa-san ingin pensiun dari dunia hiburan." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dia mendengarkan sebuah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kushina. "Di sana banyak sekali Paparazzi yang Okaa-san benci." Dan sekarang, Naruto mengetahui mengapa Ibunya ini ingin pensiun dari dunia hiburan yang telah membesarkan namanya. "Dan Okaa-san ingin mempunyai seorang anak darimu."

"..."

"..."

"WHAT THE DUCK!? Okaa-san, kau sudah gila!"

"Aku serius Sochi."

Oke, Naruto tengah berdiri mematung menatap wajah serius Kushina. "Kau mabuk! Akan kubuatkan air hangat untuk kau minum!"

"Sochi!" Kushina memanggil Naruto, wanita itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Kau tak mau bercinta dengan Okaa-san?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada sensual miliknya sembari meremas buah dadanya.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, niatnya membuatkan air hangat untuk Kushina pun jadi batal. Dia berusaha untuk tak melihat Kushina yang saat ini sudah terangsang. "Okaa-san, lebih baik kau memakai kaosmu itu."

Kushina tak mendengarkan perkataan Naruto, dia malah berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut, memeluk Naruto dengan lembut, serta menggesekkan kedua dadanya tepat di dada Naruto. "Sochi, tolonglah..." Pinta Kushina dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merona.

Naruto masih diam tak berkutik, kemudian tanpa Naruto sadari, Kushina telah mengeluarkan penis milik putranya itu. Wanita berambut merah itu menyeringai saat dirinya mendapatkan apa yang di inginkannya. Dia merasakan betapa kerasnya penis Naruto, dia tak tau jika Naruto mempunyai sebuah benda yang besar seperti itu.

"O-okaa-san!?"

Kushina tersenyum menatap wajah terkejut Naruto, tubuhnya merosot ke bawah, tepat di depan penis tegang milik Naruto. Ia pun mengapit penis Naruto menggunakan buah dadanya, kemudian menggerakkannya naik turun. "Bagaimana sochi?" Tanya Kushina, ludahnya pun keluar untuk membasahi penis Naruto, membuatnya menjadi licin saat di gesekkan. Kushian tertawa kecil saat Naruto meringis merasakan betapa lembutnya buah dada miliknya.

"A-ahh... Okaa-san..."

"Nikmati saja Naruto-kun." Nada sensual Kushina membuat tubuh Naruto merinding. "Sayang, lihat kemari!" Ujarnya kembali, Kushina terus menggerakkan buah dadanya naik turun. "Ih, kau malu seperti kucing Naruto-kun."

"O-okaa-san, a-aku... Ugh!"

Cairan putih kental nan hangat menyembur dari penis Naruto, membuat Kushina terkejut saat dia menggesek penis Naruto. "Wow, lihat betapa banyak spermamu." Komentar Kushina sambil tertawa halus. Dia menjilati cairan yang tercecer di wajahnya. "Ohh, lihat. Penis milikmu masih kekar setelah mengeluarkan sperma banyak seperti ini."

"Tidak Okaa-san-!"

"Okaa-san tak menerima penolakan, sayang." Kushina mulai menurunkan celana pendek miliknya, dan itu kembali membuat Naruto harus menelan ludahnya dengan sangat susah payah. Kushina berdiri dengan senyuman menggoda miliknya, dia mengarahkan penis Naruto ke lubang senggama miliknya. Wanita itu menggesekkan ujung penis Naruto di pintu masuk tubuhnya. "Ayolah Sochi, kau pasti menikmati ini, atau Okaa-san akan bersikap agresif." Kushina cemberut saat Naruto masih bersikap pasif kepada dirinya, wanita itu kemudian mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga terjatuh ke belakang.

Wanita itu menaiki tubuh Naruto, kemudian mengarahkan vagina miliknya untuk dimasuki penis Naruto. Dia mendorong pinggulnya ke bawah, Kushina sedikit meringis saat benda tersebut mulai masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. _'Kenapa ini terjadi!? Sialan, ahhhhh... tapi ini enak, aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan wanita manapun... tapi kenapa dengan Okaasan sih!? Kami!'_

"Bagaimana...uhhh...Sochi?"

Naruto tak menjawab, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk diam tak berkata apapun. _'Sialaaaannn...'_

Kushina mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, dia bisa merasakan betapa kerasnya penis milik putranya tersebut. Wanita itu sudah lama tak berhubungan badan, terakhir kali melakukannya saat bersama suaminya—setelahnya, mereka jarang melakukan hal tersebut karena suaminya berhubungan badan dengan seorang lelaki. "Ahhn, Sochi..." desah Kushina memanggil Naruto. Dirinya terus bergerak naik turun, menikmati setiap inchi dari penis Naruto.

Tubuh Kushina mulai bergerak, kedua tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuh Naruto, ia menarik ke atas kaos yang dipakai oleh si pirang itu, wajah cantik Kushina langsung merona hebat saat dia melihat bentuk tubuh dari anaknya tersebut. "O-Okaa-san?"

Kedua puting susu Kushina menegang, rahimnya juga semakin basah. Kedua tangan wanita itu bergetar, kemudian menyentuh lekuk tubuh Naruto. "Okaa-san terangsang akan tubuhmu Sochi." Dengan mulusnya, Kushina menyatakan kalau dirinya terangsang dengan tubuh Naruto. Kedua mata violet miliknya berbinar kala dia menyentuh satu persatu bagian tubuh Naruto. "Su-sungguh seksi..."

"O-okaa-san!?"

"_Shit! Ukh! _Kau mau keluar? Keluarkan! Penuhi rahimku dengan spermamu!"

'_Vulgar sangat...'_

"O-okaasan!" Naruto pun menyemburkan semua spermanya ke dalam rahim Kushina. Sementara itu, Kushina tersenyum puas karena ia juga bisa klimaks bersamaan dengan Naruto.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Beberapa Jam kemudian,**

Naruto sekarang ini memakan sebuah coklat batangan, dia menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan datar, selimut putih itu menutupi sebagian tubuh telanjangnya.

"Okaa-san, semua yang kau katakan tadi hanya omong kosong belaka kan? Kemana sikap agresifmu tadi?"

Di samping Naruto, Kushina menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia sangat malu sekarang, wanita itu tak tahu jika Naruto bakal agresif saat mereka melakukan ronde kedua.

Naruto meletakkan coklatnya di meja baca disampingnya, dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Kushina. "Jadi Okaa-san... kau mau punya berapa anak denganku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada seksinya.

"Aaaaaaaaa..."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**END**

**...**

**..**

**Btw, ini titah dari Randz-Kitsu. Jadi maaf kalo jelek hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

_Kushina menutup mulutnya, air matanya keluar dari iris violet miliknya, kedua tangannya bergetar saat dia menatap sosok yang menjadi suami baginya. Dia menatap sedih sosok tersebut. Dari dulu dia tidak menanyakan kehidupan suaminya sebelum mereka menikah, sosok yang begitu ia cintai semasa mereka sekolah, hingga dia menjadi sosok aktris terkenal._

_Wanita itu mencoba untuk tegar saat dirinya terus melihat sosok suaminya, namun hatinya terasa sakit saat sang suami tengah berciuman dengan sosok lain. Dia tak kuat untuk melihat hal itu, ingin sekali dia pergi dari dunia ini dan tak kembali._

_Tetapi dia teringat akan Naruto. _

_Sosok anak semata wayangnya, putranya yang masih normal. "Naruto-kun..." gumamnya memanggil nama Naruto. Dia pun mengusap wajahnya yang basah akan air mata, dan menguatkan tekadnya. "Aku harus bekerja untuk memenuhi semuanya! Dan aku akan menceraikan Minato!"_

"_Ahhh, Kakashi... bagian itu sakit..."_

"_Tenang Kak Minato, kau pasti akan menikmatinya..."_

"_..."_

_Kushina langsung berjongkok, dan menutup wajahnya. Dinding yang baru saja dibuatnya, runtuh seketika saat dia mendengar desahan kenikmatan yang di keluarkan Minato. _

_Wanita itu kemudian mengambil ponsel pintar miliknya, kemudian meminta ke pengacara pribadinya untuk mencarikan sebuah surat perceraian. Dengan ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya, dia mengetik beberapa kalimat di ponsel itu, kemudian mengirimnya ke pengacaranya. _

_Kushina menyedot kembali ingusnya, dia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari kamar hotel yang dimasuki oleh Minato serta Kakashi tadi. _

_Setelah keluar dari hotel itu. "Kenapa aku menikah dengan lelaki homo? Kami, apa salahku?" dia mulai bermonolog, ingin rasanya dia berteriak sekarang juga, namun ia tak mau membuat orang sekitar tahu kalau dirinya ada di hotel tersebut. _

_Paparazzi itu menakutkan. Kushina merinding geli ketika dirinya memikirkan para wartawan yang akan memasukkan dirinya ke dalam sebuah berita._

_Dan saat itu juga, Kushina bercerai dengan Minato. Dia melempar map yang sudah di tanda tangani olehnya kepada Minato yang sedang bercumbu ria bersama pasangannya—kali ini, mereka ketambahan seorang lagi, dan itu membuat Kushina menpuk jidatnya karena melihat adegan 3some yang baru saja dimulai._

"_Itu surat cerai dariku, sekarang kau bisa bermain sepuasmu dengan orang-orang itu. Bye!"_

"_Ahh, terima kasih Kushina..."_

"_Bodoh amat!"_

Naruto terpaku dengan flashback yang diceritakan oleh Ibunya. Dia sekarang tahu, kenapa Ayahnya selalu memandang dirinya dengan...emm, kau tahu kan? Pemuda itu langsung menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal, sambil tertawa kikuk.

"Setelahnya, aku terus bekerja dan tak memperhatikanmu, sehingga kamu meninggalkan Okaa-san dalam kesunyian Mansion besar itu." Kushina mengakhiri ceritanya dengan helaan napas lega. "Jadi Okaa-san ingin segera punya anak denganmu sekarang!" Kushina tersenyum tanpa dosa ketika ia mengatakan hal tersebut.

Naruto menatapnya datar. "Tidak."

"Sochi jahat!"

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Incest, Mom x Son, OOC, AU, typo, Porn Without Plot, Smut, etc**

**Pairing: Naruto x Kushina. **

**...**

**..**

**Kunjungan Kushina.**

**...**

**.**

**Enjoy it!**

**Chapter bonus!**

Naruto saat ini sedang memasak makan malam untuk dirinya serta Kushina, dia sendiri senang jika ada seseorang yang menemani dirinya hanya untuk sekedar makan malam seperti ini. Namun, saat dirinya memanjatkan doa itu, dia malah mendapatkan yang lebih, Ibunya datang serta ingin tinggal di apartemen tersebut—bersama Naruto tentunya.

"Nee, Naruto-_kun_, apa kau tidak mau melakukan itu lagi dengan Okaa-san? Apa kau tidak mau lagi merasakan kehangatan rahim Okaa-san? Atau mulut dari Okaa-san?" Kushina berada di belakang Naruto, wanita itu mulai menggoda putranya itu.

Beberapa hari setelah menjual Mansion besar miliknya, Kushina menetap di apartemen milik Naruto, dia juga menanggalkan statusnya sebagai Aktris hanya untuk Naruto semata.

"Nee, Sochi..."

Kushina kembali menggoda Naruto, dia memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celana pendek yang dikenakan oleh pemuda itu. Wanita itu menggenggam penis Naruto dengan lembut, kemudian mengeluarkannya. "O-okaa-san..!?"

Kushina tertawa kecil mendengar panggilan Naruto. "Ada apa Sochi?" tanya Kushina, dia pun mulai meremas kecil penis tegang milik putranya, sesekali Kushina mulai mengocok penis Naruto. Wanita itu juga mulai menjilati leher Naruto, ia juga menggigit leher Naruto hingga meninggalkan sebuah bercak merah di sana. "Sochi..." bisiknya yang mulai terangsang akan aroma _citrus _yang menguar dari tubuh Naruto.

"O-okaa-san..." Naruto memanggil Kushina, kedua tangannya bertumpu di meja dapur, ia mencengkram pinggiran dari meja itu saat Kushina terus mengocok penis miliknya. "Sial!" sperma hangat pun keluar dari penis Naruto, membasahi masakan yang sedang dimasak oleh pemuda pirang itu.

Tubuh Naruto mulai lemas, napasnya terengah-enah seolah dirinya berali ratusan kilometer. Sementara itu, Kushina sedang menjilati sperma Naruto yang membasahi jemari lentiknya. "Kita baru saja mulai Sochi." Kemudian, Kushina mulai melepas satu persatu pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Naruto menghela napas saat sang Ibu melepas semua pakaiannya. "Kau bercanda kan, Okaa-san?"

Kushina memasang wajah cemberut, dia menggeleng pelan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Okaa-san tak bercanda." Wanita itu berjalan mendekati Naruto, dia sekarang berada tepat di atas Naruto yang tengah terduduk setelah klimaks pertama miliknya. "Lihat, Vagina Okaa-san basah karena penis besarmu." Dia memperlihatkan liang surgawi miliknya tepat di depan putranya. Kemudian Kushina duduk tepat di atas perut sixpack Naruto.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja memasukkan batang kesenanganmu kedalam lubang kesenangan kita."

"Okaa-san, kau terlalu ambigu."

Kushina terlihat tak peduli, dia menatap ke belakangnya. Di sana terpampang dua buah bokong sintal serta penis Naruto yang terlihat mulai bangun dari tidurnya. "Sochi! Perkosa aku!"

"Okaa-san ngawur! Situasinya, aku yang sebenarnya diperkosa oleh Okaa-san!" balas Naruto, dia hanya mendapatkan tawa geli sebagai balasan dari Kushina. "Baik-baik, aku akan melakukannya." Kedua tangan Naruto terangkat, dia kemudian menyentuh kedua buah dada Kushina yang berukuran _Double D_ itu.

"Ungghh..."

Pemuda pirang itu meremas lembut benda kenyal tersebut, dia juga tak lupa untuk memelintir ujungnya hingga berdiri tegang. Wajah Naruto mendekat, dia bisa mencium bau _Strawberry _yang menguar dari tubuh Kushina. Dia lalu menjilati permukaan kulit Kushina, dan menjalar ke atas hingga sampai pada leher putih milik Ibunya itu, pemuda pirang ini tetap meremas kedua payudara Kushina.

"Okaa-san sangat senang Sochi." Ujar Kushina di sela-sela dirinya yang dijilati oleh Naruto. Jilatan itu pun kembali menjalar ke atas, hingga sampai saat dimana Naruto menatap wajah cantik Kushina. Senyuman indah merekah di wajah putih itu, ia membasahi kedua bibirnya saat pemuda itu terus menatap dirinya.

Naruto merinding saat melihat wajah menggoda milik Kushina, dia pun langsung mencium bibir plum milik Kushina. Disela-sela ciuman mereka, Kushina sesekali menggigit bibir bawah Naruto, keduanya berciuman dengan sangat mesra. Wanita itu melumat bibir Naruto, kecapan demi kecapan di berikan oleh Kushina kepada Naruto.

Tak lupa, Kushina memeluk kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Penis Naruto kembali berdiri tegak, kedua tangan pemuda itu bereaksi, ia menyentuh dua pantat sintal milik Kushina, kemudian meremasnya dengan lembut, lalu dia membuka kedua bongkahan pantat Kushina.

Naruto mengangkat pinggul Kushina, kemudian mengarahkan penisnya untuk masuk ke dalam lubang senggama milik Kushina. Dengan pelan, dia menenggelamkan penisnya ke dalam tubuh Kushina.

Kushina sedikit tersentak saat sebuah benda besar masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dia langsung menatap tajam Naruto, ia juga mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk melepaskan ciuman mesra mereka. "Sochi!"

"Okaa-san, di dalam sini sangat hangat." Gumam Naruto merasakan dinding rahim milik Kushina, pemuda itu kemudian menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, dirinya menikmati setiap gesekan penisnya pada dinding rahim milik Kushina.

"Sialan, Naruto!" umpat Kushina, kedua tangannya bertumpu di bahu kokoh milik putranya itu. "Uahh!" dia mendesah saat Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, kedua buah dadanya pun memantul mengikuti gerakan yang diberikan Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto menatap kedua benda yang sedang memantul itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, dia dengan susah payah meneguk liurnya karena dirinya terus menatap buah dada Kushina. _'Sial, benda ini melebihi ekspetasiku...' _batinnya ngawur. Ia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya naik turun, hingga ujung penisnya menyentuh titik _G-spot _Kushina.

"Kyah!" Kushina berteriak kecil saat benda tersebut menyentuh bagian terdalam dari liang senggama miliknya.

Teriakan kecil itu membuat Naruto kembali bersemangat, dia mendorong Kushina hingga punggung wanita itu terbentur lemari kayu yang berada dibelakangnya. Naruto pun mengganti posisinya menjadi _**missionary, **_dirinya terus mendorong pinggulnya keluar masuk ke dalam vagina Kushina.

"_Yeah, fuck me, fill me with your hot sperm."_

Setelah mendengar kata itu, Naruto semakin bersemangat untuk menyemburkan sperma miliknya ke dalam tubuh Kushina. Dia terus menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar masuk di dalam tubuh Kushina. "Sial, Okaa-san bersiap! Aku akan keluar!"

Kedua kaki jenjang Kushina mengunci pinggul Naruto, ia juga mengangguk kecil menyetujui permintaan Naruto.

"Keh!" Naruto pun langsung menenggelamkan penisnya ke dalam vagina Kushina. Dia mengeluarkan semua sperma miliknya untuk memenuhi rahim wanita itu. "Ahh... aku keluar banyak..."

Sementara itu, tubuh Kushina langsung tegang, dia juga sama-sama mengeluarkan klimaksnya.

**...**

**..**

**...**

Makan malam yang seharusnya dibuat oleh Naruto pun tak jadi, salahkan Kushina yang tiba-tiba memperkosa Naruto di saat pemuda itu sedang memasak. Kini, mereka berdua duduk di atas sofa, keduanya telanjang bulat karena permainan mereka yang agak panas itu.

Kushina menghela napasnya, kemudian mengambil pakaiannya yang berserakan. Dia memakai pakaian tersebut satu persatu, mulai dari _Tanktop_ putih hingga celana pendek miliknya.

"Okaa-san, kau tidak memakai celana dalam ataupun Bra?"

"Okaa-san lebih suka seperti ini, sejuk." Balas Kushina sambil berjalan menuju Naruto. Dia melihat penis Naruto yang masih lemas setelah permainan mereka, dan saat Naruto lengah, Kushina langsung menduduki paha Naruto, lalu mulai memainkan penis Naruto. "Hey, hey, bagaimana rasanya setelah kau berhubungan seks dengan seorang wanita?"

"O-oi! Lepaskan dulu penisku!" Kushina hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah kecupan di bibir Naruto, dia menyeringai mesum saat Naruto meringis sambil menatap Kushina tajam. "A-aku tak tau!"

Kushina masih menyeringai saat Naruto menjawabnya dengan malu, dia kemudian turun ke bawah, kemudian mengocok penis Naruto hingga kembali bangun dari tidurnya. "Bagaimana kalau ronde kedua?" Naruto menggeleng cepat, sementara Kushina mulai memasukkan penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya bermain di batang panjang milik Naruto.

Pemuda itu meringis, sambil memegang rambut merah milik Kushina. Dia merasakan kehangatan kala penisnya berada di dalam mulut Kushina. "Okaa-san..." gumam Naruto, dia meremas rambut merah milik Kushina.

"Bwagwaimwanwa?"

"Ukh!"

Kushina mempercepat gerakan mulutnya, serta kocokannya pada penis Naruto. Si pirang itu kembali meringis, tubuhnya melengkukng saat Kushina mempercepat gerakannya. Dia menahan lenguhan miliknya agar tidak terdengar oleh Kushina.

"Okaa-san! Aku keluar!"

Sperma hangat kembali menyembur dari penis Naruto, Kushina menelan hampir semua sperma milik Naruto. Sebagian sperma pemuda itu terkena wajah cantik Kushina. "Aww, Sochi melumuri wajah Okaa-san dengan sperma." Ujar Kushina yang kemudian tertawa geli. Ia pun berdiri dari tempatnya berjongkok, kemudian menjilati setiap cairan putih yang menempel di wajahnya menggunakan jemari lentik miliknya

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Kushina menghela napasnya, dia sudah tinggal bersama Naruto selama 2 minggu ini, dan selama itu pula mereka berdua terus melakukan hubungan seks. Kushina sangat senang saat Naruto melayani dirinya bak seorang ratu dari sebuah kerajaan.

"Ini minggu kedua setelah pertama kali kami berdua melakukan hubungan seks."

Pintu masuk apartemen itu terbuka, Naruto masuk ke dalam tempat tinggalnya bersama seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik serta tanda segitiga merah terbalik. "Aku pulang Okaa-san."

"Ohh, Selamat da...tang." wajah Kushina langsung kusut saat Naruto membawa temannya ke dalam apartemen tersebut. "Oh, apakah itu temanmu?"

Naruto mengangguk kecil, dia kemudian memperkenalkan Kiba kepada Kushina. "Namanya Kiba Inuzuka, temanku."

"Aku tak menyangka kalau anda Ibu dari Naruto, salam kenal! Namaku Kiba Inuzuka, penggemar beratmu!" Kiba menyodorkan tangan kanannya untuk menyalami Kushina. Wanita itu dengan senang hati menerima jabat tangan dari Kiba. Namun, di dalam hatinya, dia mengumpat karena Naruto membawa temannya ini.

"Ah, salam kenal Inuzuka-_kun_." Ujar Kushina yang membalas sapaan dari Kiba. "Baiklah, Okaa-san akan ke kamar, jadi Okaa-san tidak akan mengganggumu Naruto-_kun_." Kushina berbalik, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, dia membiarkan Naruto bersama temannya itu di ruang tengah.

Jujur saja, Kushina sangat kesal sekarang, moodnya menjadi buruk setelah Naruto membawa seorang teman ke dalam apartemen ini.

"Hey, Naruto. Ibumu sangat seksi, mungkin aku bisa mengajaknya berkencan."

Naruto tertawa saat Kiba mengatakan kalau dia akan mengajak Kushina berkencan. Lalu, pemuda pirang itu menatap Kiba dengan tatapan datarnya. "Bermimpilah terus bocah."

Kiba langsung menciut saat dia melihat tatapan mengerikan yang diberikan Naruto. "Ma-maaf kalau begitu."

Dari dalam kamar, Kushina tersenyum saat putranya itu cemburu jikalau Kiba mengajak dirinya berkencan. "Itu baru Sochi-_ku_."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kiba telah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Naruto, dia pun pamit untuk pergi. Sementara itu, Naruto menghela napasnya lelah, dirinya tahu jika Kiba sangat menyukai Kushina.

Dan Naruto tidak mau Kushina berada di samping lelaki lain.

Kushina membuka pintu kamarnya, dia menatap Naruto yang sedang berdiri lemas di ruang tengah. "Sochi." Panggil Kushina dengan nada merdu miliknya. Naruto berbalik menatap Kushina, pemuda itu kemudian berjalan ke arah Kushina, kemudian mendorong wanita itu hingga terjengkang ke atas kasur empuk yang ada di kamar tersebut. Kushina sedikit meringis saat dia di dorong oleh Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum miring menatap Kushina yang tengah meringis, dia kemudian mengekang Kushina. Mata birunya menatap dalam-dalam violet milik Kushina, kemudian dia mencium wanita berambut merah itu dengan mesra, menghisap bibir bawahnya dengan kuat, lalu memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kushina.

Kushina sendiri menikmati permainan lidah yang Naruto berikan, dia mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher pemuda itu, mengeratkan ciuman mereka berdua.

Tangan kanan Naruto kemudian bergerilya di tubuh Kushina, dia menarik kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum menatap Kushina yang sedang merasakan sentuhannya. "Makanya kok Kiba tertarik pada Okaa-san. Ternyata pakaian Okaa-san terlihat agak vulgar seperti ini." Ujar Naruto sambil meremas kedua buah dada Kushina. "Lihat, kaos orange ketat, dengan celana pendek yang memperlihatkan paha putih Okaa-san." Salah satu tangannya turun menuju paha putih Kushina, pemuda itu mengelus paha mulus milik Kushina. "Okaa-san memang enak untuk di santap." Tangan Naruto merengsek masuk ke dalam celana pendek milik Kushina, ia memasukkan jarinya ke dalam vagina Kushina.

Tubuh Kushina sedikit menegang kala tubuhnya dimasuki oleh jari milik Naruto. Kedua tangan putihnya itu bergerak ke kedua bahu Naruto, wantia itu lalu meremas dengan keras kedua bahu kekar milik pemuda itu, dia menahan rangsangan yang diberikan oleh si pirang. Kushina menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan yang akan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Okaa-san?" bisik Naruto dengan nada seksinya. Kushina mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Naruto, namun tenaganya tidak cukup untuk mendorong tubuh kekar anaknya tersebut. "Mari kita tambah jarinya." Gumam Naruto, ia kemudian memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam vagina Kushina, lalu mengocok liang senggama Kushina dengan cepat.

"Oi, ahhh, Naru...ahhh... kau terlalu cephaat..."

Naruto malah menyeringai saat dirinya menambah kecepatan saat mengocok liang senggama milik Kushina. "Aku tak dengar." Balas Naruto cuek, dia terus menambah kecepatan kocokannya, sambil menciumi leher putih Kushina.

"Ahhnnn, Naru... Okaa-san keluar..."

Naruto merasakan jari-jarinya di terpa oleh cairan hangat. Dia menarik tangannya keluar dari celana pendek Kushina, kemudian menjilati cairan tersebut. "Enak, Okaa-san mau?" Naruto memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Kushina, membiarkan jemari miliknya dijilati oleh Kushina. "Okaa-san seksi..."

"Mhhnn..."

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat Kushina yang tengah menjilati jemari miliknya, dia pun menarik tangannya, kemudian mencium Kushina, mereka berdua bersilat lidah dengan mesranya.

Di saat mereka berdua tengah berciuman, Naruto membuka celana miliknya, dia melepas celananya dan mengeluarkan penis tegang miliknya, ia juga tak lupa untuk melepas celana pendek Kushina.

Pemuda pirang itu menarik wajahnya, kemudian membuka kedua kaki Kushina. Ia mengarahkan penisnya ke liang senggama milik Kushina, Naruto mendorong masuk penisnya. Dia sedikit meringis saat merasakan dinding rahim yang hangat milik Kushina. _"Fuck..."_

"Sial... Naru..."

Naruto tak mendengarkan panggilan Kushina, dia terus fokus terhadap penisnya yang tengah masuk ke dalam liang milik Kushina. _"Shit, your pussy... so tight..."_

Kushina kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dia merasakan sebuah benda besar yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. "Naruto... Sochi..."

"Kupercepat!" Naruto menambah kecepatan pinggulnya, dia melihat penisnya keluar masuk di dalam liang yang licin akibat cairan yang membasahi vagina Kushina. "Okaa-san, kau sangat basah."

"Naru... Okaa-san keluar lagi..." Kushina mendesah saat dirinya mencapai klimaksnya untuk kedua kalinya, "Stop... tidak... Naru... itu masih sensitif... ahhnn.."

Naruto tampak tak memperdulikan ucapan Kushina, dia terus menggenjot tubuh Kushina dengan penuh semangat. _"Damn, _ini sangat nikmat... Okaa-san! Berbalik!"

Kushina mengikuti titah Naruto, dia pun berbalik dengan penis Naruto yang masih menancap di dalam liang miliknya. Naruto tersenyum, kemudian kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Tubuh pemuda itu bergerak maju untuk meraih kedua buah dada Kushina, dia meremasnya dengan lembut, sesekali mencubit puting susu Kushina. Dia juga menciumi leher Kushina, memberikan beberapa bercak di sekitarnya.

"Okaa-san... keh!"

Tanpa peringatan apapun, Naruto menancapkan penisnya dalam-dalam ke rahim Kushina, dia menyemburkan sperma hangat ke dalam liang senggama Kushina.

Tubuh Kushina menegang saat dirinya menerima sperma Naruto yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia pun terkulai lemas dengan sebuah senyum lelah di wajahnya. "Mungkin... mungkin, aku akan hamil nanti..."

**...**

**..**

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Kubilang apa? Hamil kan?" seru Kushina senang, dia langsung memeluk Naruto, menenggelamkan kepala pemuda itu ke buah dadanya. "Aku senang!"

Beberapa minggu setelahnya, Kushina mencoba untuk mengetes dengan alat testpack, dan hasilnya dia positif hamil anak dari Naruto. Wanita paruh baya itu merasa senang karena dirinya masih bisa hamil setelah bertahun-tahun tak disentuh oleh Minato.

"Kita akan membeli peralatan bayi sekarang! Ayo, Sochi!"

"U-um!"

Tangan Naruto ditarik oleh Kushina, wanita berambut merah itu merangkul lengan putranya dengan mesra, wajahnya terlihat sangat senang. "Aku senang sekali Sochi!"

**...**

**END!**

**...**

**Udah anjir, setengah ini aja.**

**Rencana mau 5k sih, cuman mentok sampe sini aja. Nggak kuat anjir.**

**Makasih buat Randz-kitsu yang memberikan titah ini kepada saya, semoga Sultan senang akan ini.**

**Btw,**

**Bgst kau!**


End file.
